


Did You Ever Love Me?

by rsnntdnqxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsnntdnqxt/pseuds/rsnntdnqxt
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi tried to clear things with Oikawa but he wasn't expecting the other man's response to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Did You Ever Love Me?

A stressed Oikawa was staring at his laptop with a sticky notes at the top corner of it filled with things he should be doing. He was confused in which requirements he should start making first when he hear his phone rang that made his day even worse.

Oikawa wished everything to be peaceful, that not something that could make anything worse. He let out a deep sigh before answering the call. 

"Wakatoshi," Oikawa said as he answered the phone, "Why so sud-"

"Let's stop what we're doing right now." Wakatoshi cut him off immediately.

"Stop what?" Oikawa annoyingly fiddled his laptop. Trying to hold his patience together. He already had his bad day and this guy making everything worst.

“You know what I mean, Tooru,” Wakatoshi said, “Let’s end our relationship.”

“Ushi,” Wakatoshi started to feel his chest becoming heavy, “Did we have one? We never had one."

And with that, Wakatoshi’s heart dropped to his feet, shattered into millions of pieces. How come he can say that so calmly? Ushijima thought. 

"Then what are those good morning messages for? The "take care" messages? Tell me, Tooru! Tell me!"

Ushijima heard Oikawa's deep sigh from the other line. "I never asked for that."

"But you said you're looking for someone to message you every day. You said you needed someone."

"Yeah, I did but I didn’t ask you to do it, you did it yourself, Wakatoshi. I did ask you to introduce me to your friends."

"Tooru," he said, voice cracked, "By any chance, did you ever feel something for me."

"No."

Ushijima's tears was rolling down his cheeks. 

"Tooru," he's just holding himself into bursting, a slight sob can be heard on the other line, "Why can't you just love me?"

"Wakatoshi, how can I love you when I'm in love with Iwaizumi? How can I love someone when my heart's been taken by someone who can't love me as well?"

Ushijima immediately ended the call and cried himself all night long. 

"I wish I was him. I wish I were Iwaizumi."


End file.
